Visions of the Past
by Momanelli
Summary: Alice never knew her human life, but that is all about to change when Jasper brings home a rather special book for her to read...


Over half a century had passed and Alice still had little idea what events had taken place in her human life. Bella's encounter with James had of course brought up some details of how Alice came to be what she was. The thought that the monster that was James had planned to kill her for sport sent a tingle of dread down her spine. If it had not been for the vampire that had taken to looking after her then she would have died. She often wondered what would have happened if it had been different, if James had not have interfered. Would the unknown vampire have let her grow old and die? Or would the supposed love he had felt for her have pushed him into changing her? If he had lived she was sure her life would have been very different. Although she was thankful for what she had now she still longed to know more about this man and about the events that led her to being locked away in that mental asylum.

Soon after Edward, Bella and Renesmee had moved out of the Cullen household, Emmett and Rosalie had decided to move out too. This left only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and herself. Alice couldn't deny that she missed having her brother and Bella around, they were always so busy now and Alice felt as if there was a large gaping hole in her life. Jasper did what he could to help fill it but it was too big a gap to fill. She had grown brooding and lonely, even more so when Jasper had to go somewhere without her. This happened to be one of those days, Jasper had insisted on going alone when he left the house. She wouldn't have minded but Jasper was very good at not making up his mind until the very last second so Alice couldn't see what was going on. Her power to see the future had been less use since Renesmee had been born. Not only could she not see any future that involved her, but none that involved the wolf pack either. It meant there were always huge blanks in her visions now since they both were a huge part of the Cullen's lives now.

She sighed and flopped onto her 'bed' that was never used for anything except for sitting, lounging or dramatic effect when flopping. She loved imitating human behaviour, it helped her cope with the knowledge that she didn't really know what it was like, unlike the others in the family. Carlisle was up in his study as usual, though Alice knew he was planning a surprise for Esme whilst she was out in the garden. She had tried several times to see what was happening with Jasper but to little avail, he had way too much practice surprising her over the years. Though there was one thing he couldn't hide from her, his scent. She leapt from the bed to the window as soon as she smelt him coming, her eyes waiting to see him emerge from the trees and bound up to their window as effortlessly as ever. Alice wasn't surprised to see him carrying something, when he blocked things from her he was always getting something for her. She wondered what it was this time and why she couldn't see what it was yet... That was until she saw who came out from the trees behind him. Renesmee.

Alice was excited as ever to see her niece but it also meant that Jasper had been planning this through very carefully. She couldn't see what it was because Nessie was somehow involved. She pouted slightly and moved away from the window as Jasper and Nessie climbed the tree into the room. "That's unfair and you know it Jazz!" She folded her arms, trying to be angry at him.  
Though she knew it was impossible to remain so. Not only did his talent mean he could bend her emotions to lighten her mood but she simply loved him too much to be angry. Renesmee giggled lightly as she reached up to Jasper and took what looked like a book from Jaspers hands and skipped over to Alice, holding out the book for her. So that was the plan... Alice let out an exaggerated sigh as she accepted the gift from her niece. Trust Jasper to go to such lengths to spring a surprise on her. She poked her tongue out as she saw the smug grin on Jasper's face. Renesmee reached up and touched Alice's arm, showing her an image of Jasper and Alice together in a loving embrace. She sighed and nodded.  
"I know he does Nessie..." She admitted, she knew Jasper loved her and only wanted to do something nice.

Nessie smiled and nodded before skipping off upstairs to see her 'gramps,' Carlisle loved having the company of his grandchild. Alice finally let her attention drop to the book that now rested in her hands. She gasped as her eyes glazed over and a rush of images came to her mind, none of them seemed to make sense, but she knew that this book would change her life forever. The cover was old and it was very worn, there was faded letters on the front... M. A. Brandon... She looked straight up at Jasper who had moved to her side, now resting a hand on her shoulder.  
'Where did you get this Jazz?' She whispered as the realisation of what this was swept over her.  
'Lets just say perhaps all your things at the Asylum hadn't been lost...' He smiled gently.  
She opened the cover carefully, not wanting to damage the delicate book in her hands. The script inside on the first page was unfamiliar to her. It was faded, but enough to read.

Dearest Mary,  
Happy Twelfth Birthday! May this diary be filled with years of happy memories.  
Your Sister, Cynthia

Of course Alice had learned she had a sister and that somewhere out there she had a niece that was still alive. She knew however she could never approach them and ask about her past. Had Jasper finally brought to Alice the key to finding out what her human life was like. She sat down on the edge of the bed and very slowly turned over the page to the first entry, where the page was filled with a familiar script. It was her own handwriting. She bit her lip slightly as she started to read, finally her past as a human would be revealed...


End file.
